Furcilian Tales
by Dallien
Summary: Sent from the kerin god, 2 creatures must go on this new planet to destroy the source of destruction.  First Fanfiction


This is a story that I created when I was little, merely 5 1/2 years old. I didn't write the story but I am hoping to publish a different version of this story irl, and as I grow older. Please don't sue me for copying any ideas of any other story that this story might be related, cause I just thought this story up. Now anyways, please tell how you like it!

Let me say something about the 2 main characters, "Arff has this necklace, not collar, but necklace that glows gold when she uses it's powers that the goddess gave the necklace to her. Now don't be fooled that Spot may look just like an ordinary wolf, but she can transform into the fire-bird the legend has for old. They are the very best friends that need each other when there's trouble afoot. Read later on the info if you're confused."

"Oh and plus, Arff uses slang words cause she's a little bit lazy, and she's a child."

I own this.

Two creatures walked along the snowing path, feared that one of 'them' will attack at any direction. One of the creatures didn't notice that one of their partners was lagging behind. The fox got a temper for a rest and food.

"Spot, when's our dang next meal? I'm starving nearly half to death!" The fox snarled, sta rtling the wolf, but the wolf didn't quite show her startle.

The wolf, Spot, had black silky hair covering one of her aquatic eyes. She was Tawny with hint of Grey because of it's age. Around 16 years of age, with still pure white paws, besides the difference of her tip-tailed white, which was dull. She looked over to the fox who's stomach was barely heard when it emitted a growl, "Shush, young one, we will be freaken there at the campsite. Don't lose your focus on the road, never know when 'they' will strike."

After nearly walking their paws off, Spot finally spoke up, "Okay Arff, we can rest here, stay and i'll bring us back food."

The fox, Arff, the one who had asked Spot for food, had purple frizzy hair, orange fur with dull white markings all over her muzzle, paws, tail, and underbelly. She was like 5-7 years old with black fuzz covered both two ears and four legs fully. A small blue necklace hung over her neck, which had a Silver coated paw-print like tag that dangled at the front-end of her chest.

Arff was startled the way Spot spoke back when she now noticed how merely far away she was, "AND IF!" Spot spat at, "You are spotted by the warriors, dash into the forest and get up a nearest tree, use your tag to help you climb." Arff nearly growled when Spot left for the search, and yelled loudly back, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS THING? IT'S THE GODDESSES' FAULT YA KNOW?"

Arff thought Spot had heard her and she had ignored Arff's complain, but Spot didn't hear a single word Arff had yelled.

While trudging along, nose stuck to the trial away from her friend, Spot couldn't get any scents but these trees she except cursing about. "_Well I hope you are proud Furcilian, cause ever since me and that annoying best friend of mine, we are going to have to search for some real food, and not have peacefulness up there!_" Spot thought. "Maybe it was the wrong thing to send us down to this new world, "Earth" I've heard them call it. Ever since the fire-snouts have nearly invaded our territory, they wanted to send the chosen one(s) to defeat the lizard-beast. Are they sure me and Arff are the chosen one(s)? Besides the night that the "Kerin" has came," Spot noticed her mistake of calling the Goddess her breed name, "Oops, the Goddess gave Arff the necklace of Furcilian." Spot repeated the legacy of their hometown, which was far away above the new world, or "Earth". "Dam this place, I don't even know what smells good to eat."

Finally Spot found a scent that smelt so good enough to eat that she followed the scent. Soon she found more and more scents following this one trail as it got stronger. She looked up to find that there was these white things, with whiskers, fluffy tails, and long thick ears. Spot didn't know what those things were since Spot and Arff weren't from this "Earth". "Ah." She whispered, relieved, "Food for us all, plus they didn't _Spot_ me." She giggled at her joke at placing her name. Moving slowly behind the eight white things, piling into a small circle of what it looks like from Spot's angle, she leaped desperately at her meal, attempting to snap their necks with one bite from her jaws.

Arff rolled over in the snow, giving her paws a rest of this cold snow. Arff knew that the white poweder was snow because it would sometimes snow in Furcilian. "Ah Furcilian," The fox cooed, "A great land with the Goddess of the land watching over, a" She puffed her chest, screaming out, "KERIN!" Arff knew that it was forbidden to spoke of the species the Goddess was, but the Goddess allowed to be spoken anyways. She continued with her talk of her homeland, "It's luscious trees would always produce fruit for everyone. There's fire-birds, wolves, foxes, nobles, and best of all, the Goddess herself. Fire-snouts were band because the way how they followed their devilish person, Ozzlo, the lizard-beast. I can't believe fire-snouts are scaly-four legged dragon-like creatures, that glide on their fake-wings. Ozzlo is that stupid real dragon who wants after the my necklace." Arff snuggled into a bark of a tree, her frizzy hair drooping across her blue eyes. Because of the hair, she didn't relise the _pitter-patter_ of paws. A _thud_ fell infront of her as she howled in fright til' at the two bloody white creatures. Staring at them, they had deep claw gashes into the back, their head merely held onto the rest of their body by few peices of skin.

"Arff, eat up" said a voice. She relieved at that it was Spot's voice. "Dude, Spot, you scared me!" She sniffled. "Ah, there were eight white fluffy creatures, but I can only caught four dangit, now eat before they spoil" Spot said in disappointment. They ate and rested next to each other for warmth and comfort.

_"You will die in a mercy less battle_" said a deep voice, scaring Arff. She opened her eyes in a grayish black voice. "_If you survive from your ambassador, you will die for sure in that battle in 30 days, starting today_" Said the voice again. Arff can hear the evil inside it, dark and sickening, almost making her puke by what it echoed around her. Out of no where, came this shadow, taking form of an...**Lion**? It had no breath, no movement, just stood there. Arff stared at it. "_It's too close! I can feel it's coldness_" she muttered in her thoughts. A shiver ran down her spine, instincts telling her to run, fear grabbed hold of her courage, her proud instincts to fight. Easiness was killing her. "_Dammit ghost.._" she began in her thoughts, until and outburst made her ran, "I FREAKEN HATE YOU OZZLO! SPOT! SPOT, WHERE ARE YOU!" Arff called, she called, she looked behind her shoulder, scared to much for her to think straight. _"You..Will..DIE!"_ roared the voice. The shadow lion lunging, sprinting after her with metal-like claws, slicing into her ear. Pain shot through her ear and into her head, waking her out of the nightmare.

"DAMMIT ARFF WAKE UP, WE GOT TO GO, their closer now! We over SLEPT!" Spot joked, still hold of Arff's ear, making Arff react to yelp in pain. The force of Spot's blow softened as she ungripped Arff's ear. Taste of blood covered the taste buds. Arff looked up at Spot, tears at the corner of her eyes as the bloody ear ran down her side of face. Feeling the fear in her, she ran down the road, Spot chasing after her, "What the? Arff what happened? All I did was-" was all Arff could hear. Blood pounded, which caused her ear to ooze out more. Her heart raced, making thumps loud and clear in her ears. "Spot! We gotta hurry, Ozzlo's near us! You said -" Arff was cut-off from her sentence to notice that teeth was lightly around her neck. Fear struck, thinking it was Ozzlo, she squirmed until a voice spoke up, but a paw was on her stomach, not allowing her to run, "Arff, you klutz! I was joking, besides you wouldn't wake up. Now bulk up and lets get a move on, you already got a head start for us, but I noticed the way you ran, you had fear, and you was beginning to run in the dam forest til' I caught you. Now let's get a move on and tell me what happened." Spot spoke soothingly.

"30 days?" an echo ran out, causing snow to drop off trees. "Yes Spot, 30 days, now keep it down? I'm not sure if it's here yet, and I don't want you screaming your head off, leading it to her." Arff whimpered. Spot was beginning to feel bad for the fox. Cheering her battle spirit up, Spot pawed Arff, "Arff I got the gift of the fire-bird, you got that necklace, now what do you mean by 'leading it here'? Come on Arff, we are geared up to attack, we can handle a pesky cat." Spot worried about the battle, though she wondered why the Goddess didn't tell them thyself?

"Let's just keep going OK? I'm beginning to get feel like there's a surprise down at this road." Spot taunted, hoping Arff didn't ask what she meant. Understanding, Arff grinned, her fangs in a curved smile. They chased each other down the path, tagging each other. What they didn't know, was that  
someone shadow-like was watching them. Piercing yellow eyes watched them as the shadow slipped into the woods, following.

_Crunch Crunch_ went the snow as the shadow stayed it's distance away from the two playing pals.

"_I must get the necklace, one way, or the __killing__ way_" it snarled as it closed in. The two carelessly not paying attention to the creature. "_Come here my fellow enemy_" it thought. White devilish fangs showed and a slick smile, a pink tongue running across it as it awaited for it's moment of ambush.

Sheesh, my first on, yet I failed on the ending, the beginning. I hope you are not down of how I badly wright. I'll check the reviews to decide if I should finish the story or not. :/


End file.
